Can't Be Tamed
by seaofeyes
Summary: Kurt never thought he would change but when a oppurtunity arises to capture his one true love. He has to take it. Even if he must deal with...that. AU. Mature for well, dot dot dot.
1. Part of Something I Don't Know

**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter One: Part of Something I Don't Know**

I sat my books down in an empty maroon colored chair that was placed next to me.

I chose a seat in the first row, center. A place where I could be easily seen by the teacher.

But I wasn't the one who originally chose this seat.

The person who I put my books down for was the one who insisted this seat.

I put down my books to save a seat for this person.

I actually was surprised she wasn't here already, she usually always loves being first to class.

In case, she misses an important solo op.

But today, I was here saving a seat for my girlfriend.

Which unusual for me, Kurt Hummel.

To have a girlfriend.

Especially Rachel.

I saw Kurt saving a seat for her today.

Rachel, I mean.

I don't get it.

I thought gay people liked boys, right?

So why do they go out with girls.

Why would he even pick Rachel, if apparently, he was now a swinger.

They HATE each other.

I knew that Rachel was always jealous of Kurt when he would talk to me and stuff.

But Kurt hates her anyway, I never really knew why.

I mean she's annoying and stuff and kind of freaks me out.

But I guess she has her moments.

She's not really worth hating, is she?

Did I not know something?

Was there something that he had hated but had worked out with her?

They had sure worked something out because they were there sitting. Holding hands.

Smiles plastered across their faces.

Kurt's, odd blue-green eyes shining.

Rachel's, full of passion.

It made me mad.

Maybe it was the fact that I didn't I have that anymore.

Quinn, had lied to me.

But worst of all.

Puck, my best friend, had lied to me.

And I was supposed to always trust him.

Best friends forever and all that 'kumbuyah' crap.

That's a funny phrase, kumbuyah.

Haha, I don't even know how to spell it.

But I think I hear my mother use it when she was talking about a PTO meeting she went to…

(flashback to Finn's mom)

"I hate all those mothers there, they think everything is so peachy. They don't have to raise an 8 year son all by themselves. And making fun of my acid wash. Let's see if they can rock it, I don't think they can. No, they go and sing kumbuyah with there Betty Crocker cakes and Martha Stewart smiles…"

(back to Finn thinking)

Anyway, what was I thinking?

Oh yeah, Puck.

Oh god, I just hate him.

But right now I feel so much hate for those two…lovebirds.

I mean how can he ev—

Shit, Rachel caught me looking at them.

And now she's saying something to Kurt…

And now he's looking over here and yep.

Now he's coming over to kick my ass.

If he even can.

Now I'm approaching Finn.

He was admiring Rachel.

And she's making me be a strong boyfriend and tell him to back off.

Except I can't.

Because first, I don't even like her.

Honestly, the way this all happened was weird.

It was two weeks ago after Glee…

(flashback)

"Hey Kurt, do you think I could maybe -uh- talk to you for a minute?" She asked politely, but obviously nervous. I was beyond curious but I tried not to show it. I mean, it's Rachel Berry. It couldn't be that good. Plus, I could care less about what she had to say. It was probably something like they had finally gotten together. 'They' was Rachel and Finn. The two leads of our dear, little Glee club.

"What is it that you want, diva?" I said, flipping the black Versace shoulder bag so it would fit sung against my jutting hips. Luckily, I had a bit of curvature. Not much, but it'd do.

"I thought that maybe…you'd want to court," she said looking up for a reaction.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. She could NOT be serious.

"I'm serious Kurt. Look, I've been thinking lately and there's got to be a reason for the tension and hatred between each other. And I've figured it out. It's sexual tension,"

I looked blankly on.

"I've been feeling it," she said placing her hand on the top part of my arm, "…and you have too. It's obvious. And it's natural. We're both attractive, young talents." I stared at her with fearsome eyes. But then in that moment I had a devious thought.

See, I have been in love with Finn Hudson forever.

And so has Rachel.

But Finn has always seemed to favor her.

Maybe if I date her, I will look like I'm trying to get along with her.

And Finn will keep his eyes off Rachel and on more important things.

Like, why the hell would I, Kurt Hummel, who I must admit is gayer than Ru Paul, go out with a girl?

Let alone Rachel.

His mind must be spinning right about now.

I can see it in his eyes.

I must now tell him to back off.

"Back off, she's mine," I say with the fakest sincerity I have in my body.

He smiles slightly, almost apologetically.

"I, of course, will. She's yours," he says turning his head to face the center of the class.

I hesitate, watching his brown eyes stay still as I stare. His eyes don't move or blink, and it makes me feel awkward.

I turn to leave but I catch his eyes move to stare out of his peripheral vision.

I stare at them out of the corner of my eye.

We learned the word for this in like 4th grade.

It's like parenthetical vision.

Or something like that.

Maybe because our corner vision is small and our straight on vision is big.

So the straight on vision is like the parent and the corner vision is the child.

But that wouldn't make sense, the corner would have to be the parent.

I don't know.

Anyway, I'm looking at them and I see his eyes catch me again.

But he doesn't tell.

He just goes back to be the boyfriend role.

So I decide I can't hurt myself anymore.

To see her with him.

He shouldn't be with her.

He should be with someone who really cares for him.

And appreciates him.

He should be with me.

**Ok, so I really like the first chapter. Or maybe that's just me.**

**But this fanfic is going to be so different than what I usually write.**

**It's going to be so AU, it'll be mind boggling.**

**But at the same time, I'm trying to stay in character and it won't really be based on the Glee plotlines.**

**So don't pay attention with who gets together with who in the episodes because they won't matter to my story. Maybe Jesse, but that's about it.**

**I hope you guys like. Please REVIEW and give me ideas on what to write next. And be sure to watch for a new chapter of my fanfic The Race after its lengthy hiatus. **


	2. Wired A Different Way

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were mucho helpful! Haha. So I DID add line breaks in the first chapter but they don't stay! I don't know why so hopefully chapter will. The line breaks signifies the new POV. From Finn to Kurt, in this chapter. You can ask me any questions in your reviews that you want to know about me and I will answer in the next chapter's A/N. It's shorter but it's basically a filler or link to the next chapter which will be waaaaaaaaaaay longer. So make sure to review and get subscribed to ittt! (:_**

**_-Cait. _**

**Can't Be Tamed**

**Chapter Two: Wired A Different Way**

**I like him.**

**I know, it seems crazy.**

**I'm not supposed to like him, any 'hims'.**

**I'm not wired that way. **

**Kurt's wired that way, I am sure not.**

**But the moment he looked at me,**

**Really looked at me, I've been hooked.**

**His eyes were perfectly fixed on me but instead of brown or green.**

**Like Rachel and Quinn's are,**

**His are a mixed combination of blue and green.**

**And when he looks at me.**

**Mail.**

* * *

**So right now, I think I need to call the Suicide Hotline.**

**Like seriously.**

**It started out as an easy one on one critiquing thing between me and…well, that.**

**I would sing a little something then her and at the end I'd go home and try to remove all the loudness from my ears. **

**At this point they were usually ringing.**

**She was singing and it was so loud that I rather have **

**Gotten my teeth pulled.**

**So I did something that I shouldn't have done.**

**I told her,**

" **Hun, were you trying to exceed the limits of the dynamic fortissimo,**

**This song is written in strict mezzo piano and that sounded like**

**A plane taking off. And that skirt makes you look like the plane itself."**

**This was all very true, especially the skirt part. **

**All she needed was some orthopedic shoes and she could be our 300 pound,**

**Orange haird nurse Mrs. Luckaby. **

**Honestly, it was a true 'luckaby' she has a Mrs. to her name.**

**I cannot even imagine what being in bed with her would be like. **

**Of course I didn't mention that she resembled her, I cut myself off there.**

**But I did enough damage when she ran out of the Chorus room crying hysterically.**

**I felt bad then, but I quickly realized that she's Rachel. **

**But when I thought about it more, I wasn't very fair.**

**And I needed to work this out if I wanted Finn.**

**And yes, I deluded myself into thinking he actually could like me.**

**But how could I not?**

**He's utterly beautiful.**

**And rough.**

**Manly.**

**Talented.**

**Strong.**

**Athletic.**

**He's the modern day Romeo if you ask me.**

**That makes me Juliet then.**

**And boy I could work it better than Juliet.**

**Especially that bad actress in that 1968 version.**

**Five words for her.**

**LEARN.**

**TO.**

**WORK.**

**THAT.**

**CORSET.**

**Gawd.**

**I'd be a stunning Juliet.**

**I just don't want to die at the end.**

**And if I do, I want Finn dead to.**

**And not because I'll be with him in heaven or crap like that.**

**No.**

**More like I don't want him flirting with other girls.**

**Like that Scarlet Letter slut. **


	3. They Realize They Can't

**A/N: So I'm going to try to write more on this one. Hopefully, it'll work out. And by the way, there are going to be weird grammar errors because it's the writing style I'm using for this fic. Yesterday was a very special day for me. IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY. I'm officially 14. HAHAH. So wish me a happy birthday. (And also it was Robert Pattinson's birthday a.k.a my future husband) So enjoy this (:**

**Chapter 3: They Realize They Can't**

I saw them today.

Not together.

Apart.

I didn't know if I was dreaming.

I mean, they looked so happy.

And it hadn't been that long.

They barely crossed over the week and a half point.

11 days, 1 hour, 2 minutes and 37 seconds to be exact.

At least since they announced they were together until now.

When they announced they had broken up.

Not that I wasn't ecstatic of course.

I was so happy that Rachel was available for me.

I barely even had to do any work.

Now I can take my opportunity to get another mama for my baby.

* * *

They are over now.

Splitzo.

Good, I knew it wouldn't last.

How could it?

The kid's freaking gay as that Tim Gunn guy.

I know. I seem gay for knowing who the hell that old queen was.

But hey! I have to watch those Logo shows with the baby mama.

I also think that flamer mentioned him when I was being my badass self

by throwing him in the dumpster.

Anyway, I knew she'd be free terrain soon enough.

She was on my list.

The bang list.

And she was at the top.

She wanted me anyway.

Who wouldn't?

Good ol' Rachel always wanted the Puckster.

She's been craving it and I'm going to let her have it.

But I know Finn has got his eyes on her.

I'm definitely sexier than that.

Finn's a care bear and I'm a tiger.

Roar.

No one denies the King of the forest.

* * *

They are over, finally.

I don't think I could have taken more of the touching.

Or the hugging.

Or the loving.

Or worse…

The kissing.

But they are over.

And it's finally my chance.

Kurt deserves more than Rachel.

I know that I don't deserve him.

I'm not good enough for him.

I want to try.

I want him.

It's like I was blind before and now I can see.

Like Stevie Wonder.

He was blind then started to see again, right?

Well, I'm like him.

I also went for girls but my heart was always with Kurt.

It sounds lame but it's true.

* * *

We're broken up thank you lord.

Now I can move on to more important things.

Such as Finn Hudson.

After all these trials I went through.

Trying to help him out with Quinn, dating Rachel…

I deserve a reward.

Heck, I deserve a Nobel Peace Prize for even talking to Rachel.

This week and a half has been hectic but most importantly annoying.

After the little incident where I made fun of her abilities using dynamics, we agreed to break up.

No need pretending like we could actually stand each other anymore.

I was glad, I could finally go after Finn.

Rachel can go burn in a hole.

Now onto Finn.

He's looking delicious today.

I mean, of course he could exchange his striped shirt from Old Navy with a nice clean blue dressy shirt to match his dark jeans but other than that.

Perfection.

We'll be together, mark my words.

Because our love is a Michael Bublé song.

**^^ A/N: I had to add the Michael Bubl****é line. I love him with a life. Try to guess which POVs are which. Surprising, isn't it?**


End file.
